Statistics show thousands of people die from residential fires and smoke inhalation every year in the United States. In fact, most fire deaths are not caused by burns, but by inhaling deadly smoke and fumes generated by the fire. The synthetic materials that are common in today's homes produce a toxic stew of lethal gases that can be deadly even in small quantities. The combination of reduced oxygen and the presence of toxic smoke can quickly obscure escape routes and incapacitate occupants so that they become unconscious and cannot exit the building. In typical situations, smoke from a fire is detected by conventional smoke detectors which sound alarms, but the smoke is retained inside the home until the fire burns through the rooftop. By then, the integrity of the building or structure is compromised and the building is in danger of collapse. Existing air-handling systems merely recirculate the smoke and do not evacuate the smoke. Therefore, critical time passes as smoke accumulates inside the building, creating a deadly hazard for the occupants. Without immediate rescue efforts, occupants often fatally succumb to the smoke.
Another silent killer inside the home is carbon monoxide (CO). A typical home is typically outfitted with many appliances and equipment that burn carbon-based fuels such as natural gas and emit carbon monoxide as a byproduct. For one reason or another, this odorless and colorless gas can be inadvertently retained inside the home rather than properly exhausted outside the home. Because the symptoms of carbon monoxide poisoning mimic those of the flu, early signs of carbon monoxide exposure are often overlooked or dismissed. Carbon monoxide's deadly effects are fast-acting, and people who are asleep or intoxicated are especially vulnerable. The CDC estimates that an average of 430 people die from unintentional carbon monoxide exposure in the United States every year. About 3000 people are treated each year for unintentional non-fire related carbon monoxide exposure. Even healthy people who survive exposure to high levels of carbon monoxide can be left with permanent heart or brain damage. Tragically, people also commit suicide by carbon monoxide poisoning using automobile exhaust. Many such cases of suicide by carbon monoxide poisoning have resulted in the collateral killing of family members, who have been inside homes when the excess carbon monoxide from a running vehicle continues to fill a residence. More recently, cases of inadvertent carbon monoxide deaths arise from cars equipped with keyless ignition accidentally left running in the garage. Occupants of a building or structure, if still awake or conscious, can heed the alarm of a carbon monoxide detector, but these devices do nothing to alleviate the dangerous condition.
With these statistics, it's evident that current measures to prevent smoke inhalation and carbon monoxide poisoning are insufficient. Current homes and other structures do not have an automatic way to address the presence of smoke and carbon monoxide.